rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Botschaften (Kapitel)
"Botschaften" ist das elfte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das einundfünfzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand erfährt, dass Rahvin sich in Andor aufhält und Morgase getötet haben soll. Er will sofort hin, um Elaynes Mutter zu rächen. Mat erhält einen Auftrag von Rand für sich und die Bande der Roten Hand. Als er Melindhra gegenüber davon spricht, nach Caemlyn zu gehen, greift sie ihn an und Mat muss sie töten. An dem Dolch aus Illian, den sie benutzt sieht er, dass sie eine Schattenfreundin sein muss. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand steht auf einem Balkon und betrachtet die Stadt Cairhien vom Palast aus. Er versucht Selande zu ignorieren. Die cairhienische Adlige will ihn unbedingt verführen. Er wollte einer Beratung entkommen, die ihm einfach zu langweilig wurde, und sie war ihm gefolgt. * Selande: bleiches Gesicht, haar kunstvoll einen halben Fuß hoch aufgetürmt. Es ist immer noch fast unerträglich heiß in der Stadt und er fragt sich, warum der Herbst nicht endlich kommt. Moiraine und Asmodean sind wie er der Meinung, dass das Wetter nicht natürlich sein kann, und sie wissen genauso wenig, was man dagegen tun kann. Er denkt lieber an Sammael, und dass er gegen ihn etwas unternehmen kann. Selande redet immer noch leise und verführerisch auf ihn ein und Rand bedauert, dass Aviendha nicht da ist. Mit einem keuchenden Lachen erzählt er ihr, dass er die Macht lenken kann und erzählt ihr von dem Makel. Sie hatte vorgeschlagen, schwimmen zu gehen, und er erklärt ihr, dass er sie einfach mit Saidin an der Wasseroberfläche halten könnte. Als er andeutet, sie küssen zu wollen, läuft sie erschrocken davon. Rand ist nicht wohl dabei, sie so zu erschrecken, doch er weiß, dass sie nur Ausreden gefunden hätte, wenn er sie wegschickt, um es später weiter zu versuchen. Dabei möchte er nur einen Augenblick lang allein sein. Er betrachtet weiter die von Flüchtlingen überfüllte Stadt. Inzwischen kommen die Getreidelieferungen aus Tear wieder regelmäßig, es gibt wieder weniger Banditen und der Bürgerkrieg ist nicht wieder ausgebrochen. Trotzdem gibt es noch viel für ihn zu tun, bevor er sich endlich Sammael widmen kann. Er denkt über die Häuptlinge nach. Inzwischen sind nur noch Bael und Rhuarc übrig von denen, die ihm seit Rhuidean folgen. Er weiß nicht, ob er den anderen vier trauen kann, die sich ihm später angeschlossen haben. Er weiß nicht, ob er sie mit nach Tear nehmen oder in Cairhien lassen soll. Weiterhin hat er erfahren, dass sich Berelain mit einem kleinen Heer auf dem Weg zu ihm befindet, um sich ihm anzuschließen. Sie hat offenbar gefragt, ob Perrin sich bei ihm befindet. Er freut sich beinahe, mit anzusehen, wie sie und die Adligen von Cairhien streiten und überlegt, sie in der Stadt als Oberkommandierende einzusetzen. Er geht in den Raum zurück, wo Asmodean ganz entspannt auf seiner Harfe spielt. Die Lords erheben sich, als er erscheint. Rand bemüht sich, ausdruckslos zu bleiben, was ihm besonders beim Anblick des Stuhls schwer fällt, den Colavaere für ihn hat anfertigen lassen. Es ist ein übertrieben prunkvoller Thron mit Schnitzereien von Drachen, vergoldet und emailliert. Die Lords wollen immer gern ignorieren, was er ist, doch dieser Thron hindert sie daran. * Dobraine: gegerbte Haut. Abgewetzte Schrägstreifen auf seiner Kleidung, weil er meistens einen Brustharnisch trägt. * Maringil: gertenschlank und hochgewachsen für einen Cairhiener. weißes Haar, das ihm fast bis auf die Schultern hängt. Raubvogelaugen. Rand fragt Dobraine, ob seine Truppenbewegungen nach Zeitplan verlaufen, was der Lord bestätigt. Maringil erklärt, sie bräuchten die Männer in Cairhien, da es immer noch viele Banditen auf dem Land gibt. Rand erklärt, dass er dafür Aiel abkommandiert hat. * Steinhunde haben drei Tage zuvor in der Nähe von Morelle fast zweihundert Banditen getötet. Maringil ist nicht zufrieden. Er erklärt, dass sich außerdem die Hälfte von Cairhiens Territorium westlich des Alguenya in den Händen von Andor ist. Er will, dass Morgase es wieder herausgibt. Es gibt anscheinend Gerüchte, dass Morgase Ansprüche auf den Sonnenthron stellt, doch das wagt keiner auszusprechen. Rand hat keine Lust mehr auf die Diskussion und erklärt, die Soldaten würden so eingesetzt werden, wie er es befohlen hat. Dann wendet er sich an die Tairener und fragt, ob deren Soldaten und Gefolgsleute bereits auf dem Weg nach Tear sind, wie er es zwei Tage zuvor befohlen hat. Alle drei werden still und Meilan erklärt schließlich, dass Rand keine Lager mehr vorfinden würde, wenn er am nächsten Tag ausreitet. Rand ist sicher, dass der Hochlord so schnell wie möglich einen Boten ausschicken wird, um die Soldaten tatsächlich fort zu schicken. Er entlässt die Adligen, die überrascht sind, da Audienzen mit dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen sonst länger dauern. Auch hier plagt er sich damit, sie zu zwingen, die Gesetze für alle Menschen gelten zu lassen, auch für die Hochrangigen. Außerdem hat er festgelegt, dass kein Tairener Land in Cairhien beanspruchen kann, außer er heiratet in eine Familie ein und er hat sich dagegen verwehrt, die Flüchtlinge aus dem Vortor aus der Stadt zu weisen. Rand sieht ihnen nach, besonders Selande. Sie ist nur eine von vielen, die versuchen, in sein Bett zu kommen, doch er hat alle abgewiesen, oder die Töchter des Speers schicken sie fort, wenn sie sich nachts in sein Zimmer schleichen wollen. Bevor die beiden Ladies den Raum verlassen können, spricht Rand Colavaere an. Er erklärt, er würde die Gesellschaft einer reiferen Frau bevorzugen und sagt, sie würde am Abend mit ihm allein essen, bevor er sie hinaus winkt. * Colavaere: kühle, beherrschte Augen. kunstvoller Turm dunkler Locken. hat all die jungen Frauen zu Rand geschickt. Er hat Colavaere nur "eingeladen", um sie ebenfalls zu erschrecken, da sie es war, die ihm all die jungen Frauen geschickt hat. Er hofft, dass Colavaere bis zum Abend so nervös ist über die Vorstellung, dass er sie vielleicht tatsächlich in seinem Bett haben will, dass sie aufhört, ihm ständig Frauen zu schicken. Aber er fragt sich auch, ob sie vielleicht das Risiko für wert genug hält, um ihn zu beherrschen. Aviendha, Moiraine und Egwene betreten den Raum, ohne anzuklopfen. Egwene sieht Jasin Natael finster an und Rand fragt sie, ob sie ihm weitere gute Neuigkeiten mitgebracht hat. Er ist absichtlich ironisch und fragt, ob Masema inzwischen in seinem Namen Amador eingenommen hat, oder ob die Aes Sedai, die ihn angeblich unterstützen wollen, Schwarze Schwestern sind. Er sagt auch, dass er ihren Aufenthaltsort gar nicht wissen will. Egwene antwortet gelassen, dass sie ihm alles gesagt hat, was er wissen muss. Er findet, dass sie genauso eine Aes Sedai geworden ist wie Moiraine. Aviendha hingegen funkelt ihn wütend an und er ist fast überrascht, dass Moiraine das nicht auch tut. Seit seinem Streit mit Egwene vor sechs Tagen scheinen die drei noch enger miteinander verbunden zu sein. Er fragt, was sie will und Moiraine übergibt ihm zwei Briefe für ihn. Er fragt, warum er sie nicht sofort erhalten hat, sieht aber, dass die Siegel das Zeichen von Tar Valon tragen. Moiraine erklärt, dass die Briefe nicht vergiftet oder mit der Macht präpariert wurden. Siehe auch: Elaidas Breif an Rand und Alviarins Brief an Rand Rand erbricht das Siegel des ersten Briefes, der von Elaida ist. Sie schreibt, dass eine Eskorte von der Weißen Burg kommen und ihn dort hin geleiten wird, da er dort sicherer sei. Nicht ein Wort in dem Brief klingt nach einer Frage und Rand ist sicher, dass Elaida ihm genau dreizehn Aes Sedai schicken wird. Er übergibt Moiraine den Brief und liest den zweiten, der von der Behüterin der Chronik ist. Alviarin schreibt, sie wolle sich ihm unterwerfen und auch in der Weißen Burg gäbe es Aes Sedai, die ihm dienen möchten. Sie bittet ihn, das Schreiben geheim zu halten, selbst vor Moiraine. Rand übergibt den Brief trotzdem. Er sagt, dass er Moiraine seit ihrem Gehorsamseid viel mehr trauen kann und fragt, was sie davon hält. Egwene erklärt, sie hätte wohl gehört, dass ihm alles zu Kopf gestiegen sei und sagt, es klinge nicht nach Alviarin. Moiraine fragt, was er selbst davon hält und Rand sagt, dass er denkt, die Burg sei gespalten, egal was Elaida sagt. Er weiß, dass Aes Sedai auch keine Lüge niederschreiben können und sagt, er könnte fast glauben, Alviarin und Elaida würden zusammenarbeiten, wenn nicht alles so gekünstelt klingen würde. Außerdem hat er heraus gelesen, dass es Spione der Weißen Burg in der Stadt geben muss, da sie sonst nie so schnell von allem erfahren haben könnten. Moiraine sagt, er lerne schnell und fragt, was er tun will. Rand sagt, er wolle die "Eskorte" von Elaida nicht näher als eine Meile an ihn herankommen lassen und will sich merken, dass sie immer einen Tag später wissen wird, was er tut. Er fragt Egwene, ob Alviarin zu ihren geheimnisvollen Freundinnen gehört Damit sind die Aes Sedai in Salidar gemeint. sagt sie, sie wüsste es nicht. * Somara: Weise Frau. flachsblondes Haar Es klopft und Somara meldet, dass Mat endlich da ist, nach dem Rand vier Stunden zuvor hat schicken lassen. Rand bittet ihn hinein. Mat ist ganz entspannt und erklärt, er hätte zu tun gehabt, da sich viele junge Leute aus Cairhien seiner "Bande der Roten Hand" anschließen wollen, und sie Mühe hätten, sie abzuweisen. * Bande der Roten Hand: Shen an Calhar. legendäre Gruppe von Helden, obwohl ihre Mitglieder oftmals wechselten, denn der Krieg, in dem sie kämpften, dauerte mehr als dreihundert Jahre. Man sagt, sie seien die letzten gewesen, die den Trollocs noch widerstanden, und sie hätten Aemon selbst beschützt, als Manetheren starb. Der Legende nach sprang eine Quelle aus dem Boden, dort, wo die letzten von ihnen fielen, und bewahrte so ihr Andenken, aber ich glaube eher, dass die Quelle schon vorher da war. Moiraine sieht ihn nachdenklich an und erklärt, die Bande der Roten Hand sei eine legendäre Kriegergruppe gewesen, die dreihundert Jahre lang bestand und schließlich mit König Aemon von Manetheren untergingt. Man berührt sein Fuchskopf-Medaillon, während sie ihn betrachtet, und erklärt, er wüsste nichts davon. Rand hat den Eindruck, Moiraines kleiner blauer Edelstein würde glühen. Die Aes Sedai sagt, Mat sei tapfer. Er hat seine Männer über den Alguenya geführt und die jeweils überlegenen Andoraner in drei Schlachten zurückgeschlagen, ohne viele Verluste zu machen. Sie fragt nachdenklich, ob er ins dichteste Schlachtengewühl hineingezogen wird oder ob er die Schlachten anzieht. Grimmig erwidert Mat, Moiraine solle sagen, was sie zu sagen hat. Rand beobachtet nur und wartet darauf, dass Moiraine Mat weich klopft, damit er es leichter hat. Er weiß, dass es schlecht ist, aber es ist notwendig. Moiraine gibt eine ihrer ausweichenden Aes Sedai-Antworten, die Mat keineswegs weich klopft, sondern eher misstrauisch macht. Er sagt, dass er sich nicht von ihnen herumschubsen lassen will und erwähnt auch Nynaeve und Elayne, die das genauso machen würden. Als er sagt, dass er froh ist, Elayne sei nicht da um zu hören, was er zu sagen hat, unterbricht Rand ihn und fragt, was es neues gibt. Mat berichtet, dass Morgase tot ist und alle schweigen schockiert. Rand bittet Elayne innerlich um Vergebung und fragt, ob Mat sicher ist. Mat berichtet, dass es keine Leiche gibt, doch Lord Gaebril sei zum König von Andor und Cairhien ausgerufen worden. Angeblich hätte Morgase ihn selbst erhoben, doch man hat sie wohl schon wochenlang nicht mehr gesehen. Mat sagt auch, dass Gaebril Elayne töten lassen wollte und sicher nicht davor zurückschreckt, einer Königin die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Aviendha kommt zu Rand und legt ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch er sagt, es ginge ihm gut. Aber innerlich macht er sich Vorwürfe. Er hatte gewusst, dass Rahvin als Gaebril in Andor ist und gedacht, er wolle erst mit Sammael fertig werden, doch das hat dazu geführt, dass Elaynes Mutter jetzt tot ist. Mat sagt, dass sich viele andoranische Gefolgsleute der Königin im Palast befinden und dass sich die Hälfte davon ihm anschließen würde, wenn er Elayne holt und auf den Löwenthron setzt. Doch Rand schreit ihn an, dass er still sein soll. Er erklärt, es wäre der Verlorene gewesen, was Mat schockiert. Rand schwört, ihn so schnell wie möglich zur Strecke zu bringen. Egwene sagt, das sei Wahnsinn und er hätte genug mit Cairhien zu tun und könnte nicht noch einen Krieg anzetteln. Doch Rand sagt, er würde allein gehen und hätte liebend gern Elaidas dreizehn Aes Sedai bei sich, um Sammael zu binden und vor Gericht zu bringen. Doch Moiraine sagt leise, er solle am nächsten Tag gehen und er stimmt innerlich zu. Asmodean fängt an, ein Spottlied zu spielen, das man manchmal auf den Straßen hört - Der Narr, der glaubte, König zu sein - und Rand jagt ihn wütend hinaus, verlangt aber, ihn am Abend noch einmal zu sehen. Kreidebleich geht der vorgebliche Barde. Als Asmodean fort ist, schickt Rand auch die anderen weg, bis auf Mat. Aviendha sagt, sie wäre genauso gut wie die Aes Sedai, da sie viel über das Kämpfen wüsste. Rand sagt, dass Rahvin ihm gehört und denkt, dass ihm Elayne vielleicht verzeihen kann, wenn er ihre Mutter rächt. Egwene fragt, wie er Rahvin herausfordern wolle und er fragt, ob sie glaubt, er wollte allein gehen - auch wenn er das eigentlich vor hatte. Er sagt, es wäre zu gefährlich für sie und Aviendha, doch er würde Moiraine mitnehmen, wenn sie will. Beide Frauen treten vor ihn und fragen, ob er das ernst meint. Sie sind wütend und Rand gesteht, dass er ihr Leben nicht riskieren will, was beide noch mehr erzürnt. Moiraine mischt sich ein und fragt, ob er daran gedacht hätte, dass sich vielleicht auch andere Verlorene bei Rahvin befinden. Als sie Lanfears Namen ausspricht, fragt er sich, ob sie fürchtet, dass er sich dieser Verlorenen anschließen würde. Grimmig sagt er, auch Egwene und Aviendha könnten mitkommen und sagt, sie sollen gehen. Als sie schon fast an der Tür sind, spricht er Moiraine noch einmal an und sagt, sie hätte nicht versucht, es ihm auszureden. Egwene antwortet zuerst und sagt, einen Mann aufhalten zu wollen sei manchmal, wie einem Kind einen Bonbon zu stehlen. Moiraine sagt nur etwas ausweichendes und erklärt, er würde Erfolg haben. Dann geht sie wirklich. Er starrt noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür, bis er merkt, dass Mat heimlich gehen will. Er hält ihn auf und Mat erklärt hitzig, dass er sich nicht von Rand einspannen lassen will. Rand befielt ihm, zuzuhören und erklärt, er wüsste, woher Mat das Fuchskopf-Medaillon hat. Er sagt, die Clanhäuptlinge wüssten etwas von Kriegsführung, doch Mat verstünde irgendwie noch mehr davon und deshalb gibt er ihm einen Auftrag für die Bande der Roten Hand. Egwene al'Vere Moiraine warnt Egwene, am nächsten Tag vorsichtig zu sein, als diese gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen will und sie sagt, dass sie das natürlich sein würden und wüssten, wie gefährlich es ist, einem der Verlorenen gegenüberzustehen. Moiraine erklärt, dass Rand sie in den nächsten Tagen brauchen wird und dass sie gut mit seinen Zornesausbrüchen zurecht kommen. Sie sagt, er bräuchte Menschen, die ihm auch sagen, was er hören muss. Egwene erwidert, das täte doch bereit Moiraine, doch die Aes Sedai erklärt, Rand würde es trotzdem brauchen und morgen sei ein schwerer Tag für sie alle. Dann geht sie. Egwene fragt, ob Aviendha noch eine Weile bei ihr bleibt, da sie gern Gesellschaft hätte, doch Aviendha muss Amys noch berichten, was sie am nächsten Tag zu tun versprochen hat und außerdem muss sie vor Rand in seinem Schlafzimmer sein. Egwene sagt, dass Aviendha Rand wirklich gut für Elayne bewachen würde. Aviendha fragt, ob Egwene glaubt, dass die Rebellen-Aes Sedai Rand unterstützen werden und Egwene sagt, sie solle den Namen lieber nicht aussprechen, so dass Rand ihn auch nicht zufällig erfahren kann. Sie hofft innerlich, dass die Aes Sedai sich schon so sehr für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen eingesetzt haben, dass sie jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen können. Aviendha rät ihr, gut zu schlafen und zu essen, aber am Morgen nichts zu sich zu nehmen, bevor sie kämpfen muss, dann geht sie. Egwene sieht ihr nach und hat ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als sie an Rahvin denkt und daran, was Rand morgen tun will. Sie weiß, dass Nynaeve Moghedien besiegt hat, doch Nynaeve ist auch stärker. Rand sagte, dass die Verlorenen sich nicht trauen und sie hofft, dass er Recht hat. Sie fragt sich, wie viel an ihm noch Rand ist, denn sie glaubt manchmal, einen anderen Mann aus seinen Augen blicken zu sehen. Und sie fragt sich, wie er sich wohl Lanfear gegenüber verhalten wird, denn sie weiß nicht, was Lews Therin für sie empfand. Um ihre Angst zu bezwingen sagt sie sich laut, sie müsse sich wie eine erwachsene Frau verhalten und zwingt sich zum Essen, als eine Dienerin ihr etwas bringt, doch sie fühlt sich trotzdem noch grauenvoll. Mat Cauthon Mat marschiert wütend in seine Gemächer, die er nur selten benutzt. Er ärgert sich, dass man ihn als Helden bezeichnet, denn das will er nicht sein. Bis zum Sonnenuntergang hat er sich mit Rand besprochen, versucht sich zu weigern und auszuweichen, doch Rand ist stur geblieben. Er weiß, dass ihm viele seiner Männer folgen werden, wenn er ausreitet, da sie auf einen neuen Kampf hoffen. Und er weiß, dass Moiraine vermutlich recht hat und er davon angezogen wird oder umgekehrt. Er denkt darüber nach, sich im Hafen ein Schiff zu suchen, doch so wie sein Glück liegt, würde es vermutlich genau vor einem andoranischen Heer auf Grund laufen. Somit bleibt ihm nur, das zu tun, was Rand will. Wütend schleudert Mat seinen Speer gegen die steinerne Wand, nur um ihn dann sofort besorgt zu untersuchen, doch die mit der Macht gefertigte Klinge weist natürlich nicht einmal einen Kratzer auf. Er fragt sich laut, ob er sich wohl jemals von den Werken der Aes Sedai befreien kann, als Melindhra sein Zimmer betritt. Er betrachtet sie und denkt daran, dass viele Aiel irgendwann zum Fluss hinunter gehen, um ihn zu betrachten, doch Melindhra tut dies jeden Tag. Er fragt sie, ob Hadnan Kadere endlich Schiffe aufgetrieben hat. Sie sagt, seine Wagen stünden immer noch im Hafen und sie wüsste nichts von Schiffen. Mat sagt ihr, dass er in Rands Auftrag eine Zeit lang fort muss und sie sicherlich bei den Töchtern des Speers bleiben will. Sie sieht ihn ein wenig grimmig an und erklärt, er würde also in Rands Schatten zurück schlüpfen, nachdem er so viel Ehre für sich gewonnen hätte. Mat sagt, Rand könne seine Ehre behalten und nach Caemlyn oder sonst wo hin mitnehmen, und er wolle Melindhra schreiben. Sie fragt, ob Rand nach Caemlyn geht und Mat erklärt, es sei nur der erste Name, der ihm eingefallen ist - weil er sich verplappert hat. Er behauptet, es läge an den Andoranern im Süden, als sie ihn plötzlich in den Magen tritt. Er überlegt noch, warum sie das tut, als sie ihn auch schon weiter tritt. Er verliert kurz das Bewusstsein und als er wieder klar sehen kann, wickelt sie sich gerade die Shoufa um den Kopf und hat ein Messer in der Hand. Ohne nachzudenken schleudert er einen der Dolche, den er immer im Ärmel trägt, und trifft sie zwischen die Brüste, was er aber sofort bereut. Er schleppt sich zu ihr und fragt, warum sie das getan hat und Melindhra erklärt sterbend, es gäbe Eide, die wichtiger sind als andere. Dann versucht sie, ihn zu erstechen, doch ihr Messer trifft sein Medaillon und die Klinge bricht. Mat schreit erneut, warum, doch sie ist schon tot. Er nimmt ihr das Messer ab, auf dessen Griff goldene Bienen auf Jade abgebildet sind, und wirft es in den Kamin. Immer noch überlegt er, warum sie es getan hat, als ihm etwas auffällt, das sie gesagt hat: sie nannte es das Glück des Großen Herrn der Dunkelheit, als ihre Messerklinge bracht - ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie starb. Er fragt sich, ob sie eine Schattenfreundin war, weiß aber, dass er das nie erfahren wird. Er denkt nach, ob es die Tatsache war, dass er behauptet hatte, nach Tear zu wollen, die sie dazu gebracht hat. Da die goldenen Bienen das Wappen Illians sind, fragt er sich, ob Sammael ihn tot sehen will. Ein Versuch, Rand wütend zu machen, indem jemand ihm nahe stehendes stirbt, um ihn kopflos auf Sammael zu hetzen. (Ein silberner Pfeil (Kapitel)) Vermutlich hatte sie diesen Auftrag erhalten, dafür zu sorgen, dass Rand endlich zum Zug kommt, wenn sich zeigt, dass er noch immer zögert, Illian anzugreifen. Es ist erst ein paar Stunden her, dass Rand ihn überzeugt hat, nach Tear zu gehen und ein Heer gegen Illian zu führen und er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sammael schon davon weiß. Aber alles weist auf ihn hin. Er rutscht von der Leiche weg und denkt darüber nach, was er jetzt tun soll, während die Würfel durch seinen Kopf wirbeln. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Selande Darengil * Asmodean * Meilan Mendiana * Torean Andiama * Aracome * Dobraine Taborwin * Maringil * Colavaere Saighan * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Aviendha * Somara * Mat Cauthon * Lews Therin Telamon * Melindhra Tiere * (Pips) Erwähnt * Sammael * Pedron Niall * Rhuarc * Bael * Indirian * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Perrin Aybara * Morgase Trakand * Elayne Trakand * Masema Dagar * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Alviarin Freidhen * Talmanes Delovinde * Nalesean Aldiaya * Daerid Ondin * Aemon al Caar al Thorin * Nynaeve al'Meara * Rahvin - als Gaebril * Couladin * Bran al'Vere * Semirhage * Graendal * Lanfear * Berewin * Moghedien * Artur Falkenflügel * Weiramon Saniago * Hadnan Kadere * Dunkler König - als Großer Herr der Dunkelheit Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Aiel ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Töchter des Speers Erwähnt * Jäger des Horns * Ogier * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Erste von Mayene * Verteidiger des Steins * Behüterin der Chronik * Shaido * Bande der Roten Hand * Trollocs * Verlorene * Gai'shain * Clanhäuptling Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *** Sonnenpalast Erwähnt * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Vortor * Stedding Tsofu * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Rhuidean * Morelle * Fluss Iralell * Fluss Alguenya * Andor ** Caemlyn * Amador * Fluss Erinin * Salidar * Cole-Pass Gegenstände * Banner des Lichts * Drachenbanner * Fuchskopf-Medaillon * Kesiera - als kleiner blauer Edelstein Ereignisse Erwähnt * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Saidin ** Makel ** Dämpfung * Spiel der Häuser Alte Sprache * Shen an Calhar - die Bande der Roten Hand Lieder * Der Narr, der glaubte, König zu sein (Lied) Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Sonnenpalast